In certain electronic applications circuits have been utilized which sense a transition of a logic signal. A wide variety of bipolar and MOS circuits which accomplish sensing of a particular positive or negative transition, are know in the art. Some known edge sensing circuits detect positive transitions of an input signal, while others detect negative transitions thereof. Further, a wide variety of known logic circuits are utilized in the art which utilize capacitance circuitry to accomplish an edge sensing. Further, a wide variety of known logic circuits are capable of sensing either a positive or a negative logic level.